This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study will look at the effects of a drug called lovastatin in the treatment of patients with mildly active rheumatoid arthritis (RA). Lovastatin is one of the statin drugs approved by the FDA for the treatment of high cholesterol, but it is currently not approved for treating RA. There is evidence from laboratory studies that lovastatin may be beneficial in the treatment of mildly active RA. One purpose of this study is to determine if lovastatin is effective in reducing the inflammation that is seen in patients with mildly active RA. Another purpose is to see if it safe for treatment of mildly active RA. This study will look at the effects of lovastatin by comparing subjects with RA who are receiving the study drug, lovastatin, to those who do not.